An Unwelcome Addition
by sculptedangel
Summary: Draco and Ginny are ready to take their relationship a bit further, but what happens when Ginny is put in danger? Will they survive the experience?


15 year old Ginny Weasley woke up to a soft blowing in her ear. She grinned and turned into Draco's warm embrace.

"Hi sweetling." He whispered in her ear, "Have a good night?" Ginny smiled at her boyfriend. She had given him the password to her dorm earlier, and he had flown up the enchanted staircase. She remembered her dream. "I dreamed we were married!" She wiggled her brows suggestively.

"Ha, ha Miss Weasley. Don't you get started on that again! You know I don't want to until we're married!" Draco scolded her soundly.

"Oh, fine" she pouted.

"Now come on, it's Valentines day!" he pleaded, "Come down to breakfast. I have a surprise waiting for you!" With that he left the room. Sighing, she slipped out of bed and pulled on some tight black jeans and a purple t-shirt to compliment her fiery red hair. Applying just a touch of makeup and slipping on some shoes, she waltzed out of the room. If she were lucky she could have a snogging session in the Great Hall before the teachers got there. She walked proudly into the Great Hall, straight to the Slytherin table, sat on Draco's lap and planted a big wet kiss right smack on the lips. She laughed inside as she felt him melt under the passionate kiss. When she was done she laid her head on his chest, waiting for her strength to return and the fire racing through her body to subside.

"Geez, Weasley, what are you trying to do?" Draco whispered weakly.

"Nothing" she replied innocently, "I just wanted to give my boyfriend a kiss!" Suddenly she was lifted off him and whirled around in the air. She landed in front of Dean Thomas, an old boyfriend of hers.

"Sod-off Dean, what did you do that for?" She yelled. Suddenly she saw a fist fly out and connect solidly with the side of Dean's abnormally large head.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed, her anger mounting higher, "Leave him alone! I can take care of myself thank you very much!" But Draco was too mad to hear. With a wave of his wand, Dean slowly (and painfully by the screams) turned into a multi-colored bouncing ferret. Ginny promptly turned to Draco and slapped him in the face. "How dare you!" She screamed, "Can't you remember what it felt like when Moody did that to you?

"Of course," he replied, "That's exactly why I'm doing it."

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Weasley, just exactly what are you doing with that ferret?" a shrill voice demanded.

"Taking a leaf outta Moody's book" was the gruff reply. Instantly McGonagall turned, waved her wand, and a much disheveled Dean lay there moaning.

"HOW DARE YOU, BOTH OF YOU! HUMAN TRANSFIGURATION IS NOT TO BE USED IN THIS HORRID WAY! DENTION, BOTH OF YOU, AND 50 POINTS FROM EACH HOUSE! AS FOR YOU, MR. THOMAS, TOUCHING ANY WOMAN IN ANY WAY SHE DOES NOT WANT TO BE TOUCHED IS DISGRACEFUL! DETENTION FOR YOU ALSO, AND ANOTHER 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" With that she turned around and marched back to the teachers table. Draco turned back to Ginny.

"I'm sorry hon, but..."

"NO! NO BUTS ABOUT IT DRACO MALFOY! YOU DELIBERATLY HURT HIM WHEN HE'D DONE NOTHING TO YOU!" Her look softened, "thank you for coming to my rescue though. That was very sweet." He sat back down and Ginny resumed her place on his lap. "You're not forgiven, however." She added. Draco cursed lightly under his breadth.

"Guess I can't give you this then." He said, taking out a thin, long box.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait. If I say you're forgiven, then I get the box?" She inquired. Draco grinned and her and nodded. "oh, fine then, you're forgiven. Now give me the box!!!!" He handed the box to her and she slowly maneuvered the bow off the box. Taking great care, she lifted the lid and gasped...

In the box lay a gorgeous diamond necklace. Slowly she lifted it out and stared.

"Oh, Draco, that is so beautiful!" She gushed. Nimbly she turned and gave him a swift kiss.

"Now for your present," she told him. Softly she kissed him again and slipped something in his pocket. "I love you darling." She whispered just so he could hear. He caught her face and kissed her long and sweetly. Dimly they could hear catcalls and jeers telling them to get a room, but they ignored them. Draco released her and said

"I love you too Ginny." She left and went to sit with her own table.

"Nice show you put on there." Her brother Ron sneered. Ron had been disapproving of the two ever since they started dating a year ago. She didn't care, though. She loved him and he loved her, and that was all that mattered.

Meanwhile, back at the Slytherin table, Draco pulled the slip of paper from his pocket. On it was written:

_Meet me at the Room of Requirement at 10:00 tonight. A little surprise will be waiting for you there._

He grinned. He had an idea of what that surprise would be. Little did she know he had another surprise of his own.

Ginny crept down to the Room of Requirement an hour before Draco was due. She wanted everything to be perfect. She walked past the wall three times, thinking of the perfect room. She stepped through, and smiled. It was exactly how she imagined. There was a love seat that could barely fit two, a roaring fire, tons of food and drinks, and candles burning on a coffee table. The coffee table was bewitched to move if something rolled in its way. She grinned evily, thinking of things that would roll around the room. Looking around, she decided everything was perfect. Sighing, she lay down on the sofa and drifted to sleep.

Elsewhere in the castle, there was someone who was much more anxious about the night to come. He paced the room, thinking of how to do this correctly. Finally it was time. Nervously, he strode to the Room of Requirement, his pale face matching his flowing white-blonde hair. As he walked, he thought of the night they came together. _It was the beginning of the year, and he had found her in some broom closet sobbing her eyes out. Then something strange happened. Behind those cold gray eyes came the warmth of sympathy. He had never felt that before. Slowly he sat down beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. She flinched back at first, but then began to rest comfortably in his arms. When she quieted down, she haltingly told him that Dean Thomas had broken up with her, calling her a prat and a seductress. Draco got angrier and angrier as she told her tale. He was ready to go beat the crap out of Thomas, but Ginny wouldn't allow it. She suddenly hugged him, and they looked deep into each other's eyes. He leaned slowly down, and kissed her._

Draco snapped back into reality, and realized he was in the Room of Requirement. He looked around for Ginny, and saw her in a long black gown, sitting upon a tiny sofa. He grinned, and sat down beside her

"So my love," he drawled, "what grand surprise do you have for me now?" She grinned mischievously and wrapped herself in his arms. She hugged him for a while, enjoying the feeling of being wrapped in each other's arms. Slowly she reached up, grabbed his head, pulled him down to her height, and began kissing him. First under the ear, then his cheeks, forehead, eyes, then moved on to his lips. His tongue licked her lips, begging for entry, which she gave gladly. Their tongue's danced in a music known to lovers alone. They managed to sit on the couch without breaking the love channel. Ginny slowly began unbuttoning his shirt, but much to her dismay; Draco pulled away and rebuttoned his shirt.

"You know I want none of that until we're properly married Ginny." Draco gently reminded her, "but I liked the other activity we were doing just as well." Smiling blissfully, he gathered her in his embrace and began kissing again. "Whoever invented snogging is a genius" Draco muttered when they came up for breadth next. Ginny laughed rather breathlessly. She went in for more, but Draco had other ideas. "Come catch the quaffle my queen!" he yelled as he danced around the room, trying to keep away from her. Eventually she tackled him, and began to kiss him tenderly again. About an hour later, they were sitting on the couch, cradling each other lovingly, when suddenly Draco dropped to one knee.

"Draco, what are you doing?" He grinned at her happily. She stared into his eyes, and saw a degree of love that frightened her, as well as warmed her.

"Ginny, we've been through good and bad, sickness and health, loss and healing. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you're only fifteen, and I'm only 16, but I need you and want to share my life with you. You don't have to answer right now, just take your time. Oh, and here's the ring." He held out a 3 karat diamond.

"What, are you crazy Draco? Of course I'll marry you! I love you!" She quickly pulled him beside her and snogged him senseless.

The next morning, Ginny decided she'd have to tell everyone. Draco was right there beside her for support, gripping her hand tightly.

"Ginny, what's the matter? You're looking...odd" Harry called. She smiled nervously

"Draco and I have something to tell you..." she started excitedly when Ron yelled-

"You're breaking up!"

"No," she replied darkly, "actually," she held up her left hand. "We're engaged." A stunned silence fell, then the next thing she knew, Ron was flying at Draco. Luckily, Draco saw Ron, and stepped out of the way. Ron went tumbling and landed smack on the couch. SMACK!!! Suddenly his face was on fire, and Ginny was standing there scolding him.

"If you ever, EVER try to hurt my fiancée again, you won't get a slap; you will be landed in the Hospital Wing for an extended period of time! Do you hear me?"

"But Ginny, he's a selfish little prat!"

SLAP

"I SAID DID YOU HEAR ME?"

"Ok, ok, fine. I hear you. I won't hear you're little friend anymore."

"You forget Weasley," Draco drawled, "you never hurt me. I always hurt you." Suddenly they were bombarded by happy students come to congratulate them.

"Wow, look at that rock!" one of them yelled. She grinned happily.

"Come, on, we need to go tell the Slytherins." Draco whispered in her ear. She visibly paled. "Don't worry. I'm practically Head Boy there. They won't give us any crap."

"Yeah, when you're around." She retorted. He looked at her strangely, and led her out of the common room

"Ginny, you'd tell me if they bugged you, right?" She looked away. "Oh, no. They have, haven't they? Ginny what did they do?" He looked at her, and saw a fear that was so deep, it frightened even him. Slowly Ginny started.

"It was mainly Crabbe and Goyle. They hate me because you ditched them for me. Whenever I pass them in the halls, they reach out and touch me, usually hard enough to leave a bruise." She reached down and pulled her skirt up a little ways. What he saw was a colorful assortment of black, blue, and purple bruises. "It's worse on my arms." She added as he stared. "Oh, Draco, I've been so scared, and I didn't want to tell you because I knew you would hurt them, get detention." Sobbing, she ran over to his open arms, and buried her face in his shirt. As Draco watched her, he was overwhelmed by the degree of love he had for her. Softly he kissed the top of her head and whispered

"I love you Ginny Weasley, and I will always protect you." She sighed.

"I know Draco. I love you too." they continued walking towards the Slytherin common room. "Hey, everyone, just thought you oughta know, Ginny and I are getting married." He told his fellow students. They left quickly, not wanting to see their reaction. Slowly, they walked down to the Great Hall. They were quietly talking when someone yelled from across the room.

"Hey, Malfoy! Is it true you're getting married?" Draco smiled and slipped his hand around Ginny's waist.

"Yeah, it's true." He replied.

"Mr. Malfoy, could you sit down please?" An old creaky voice said. "And may I see you two in my office after breakfast?"

"Sure, Headmaster." Draco said.

"I wonder what Dumbledore wants?" Ginny asked.

"Probably stuff about our engagement." They separated after one last kiss, and went to their different tables. When Draco got to his table he immediately took out his wand and cursed Crabbe and Goyle. They were carried to the Hospital Wing on floating stretchers and Draco had yet another night in detention. Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Ron wasn't talking to Ginny, and Harry and Hermione were cold when they did talk to her. She felt lonely. Finally she couldn't stand it anymore. She grabbed some toast and ran out of the Great Hall. Frowning, Draco followed her. He found her crying in a bush next to the lake.

"Hey, sweetling, what's wrong?" he asked her as he held her.

"It's Ron," she sobbed, "he won't talk to me and Harry and Hermione are bitter when they do. I just feel so lonely!" She turned from him and continued to sob.

"Hey, we'll get through this. I love you and you love me. How can you be lonely with that? The others will come along eventually. For now we have each other." She looked back and him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Sweet fire faced through their lips and down through their bodies. He parted the kiss and moved to her ears, eyelids, and neck. She melted into him. They were falling into each other, dancing in their love. Draco forcibly pulled himself apart and grabbed her shoulders.

"Come on, we need to go see Dumbledore."

"Oh, fine." They got up and walked back to the castle. He caught her by the waist, leaned down and whispered-

"Fell better now, gorgeous?" she turned in his arms and kissed him thoroughly.

"What do you think?" She teased him. "Now come on. Let's go to the castle." She took off running. "Catch your snitch!"

Laughing, Draco caught up with Ginny. He caught her in his arms and twirled her around.

"I love you Ginny Weasley." He whispered then kissed her softly and dragged her towards the castle. "Now, no more stalling young lady we need to go see Dumbledore.

Standing in front of Dumbledore's office, Ginny held Draco's hand tight.

"You don't think he won't let us get married, do you?" She whispered fearfully.

"I honestly don't know" he replied grimly. Together they walked into his office when the gargoyle moved to allow entry.

"Ahh, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, welcome!" An old, kind voice said. "I was expecting you. Now. What is this about you two getting married?"

"Yes, professor. We got engaged last night."

"And I assume you wish to have the ceremony here?"

"If that's all right." Ginny said anxiously.

"Well, normally that's against school rules, but seeing how your families probably aren't too excited about this, we will allow it to be here in my office. However. We will only allow you and your family to attend."

"Thank you headmaster." Draco muttered quietly.

"Just when do you plan on getting married?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Hopefully next Sunday." Draco replied, slipping a hand around his fiancée's waist.

"A little soon, don't you think?" Was the surprised reply.

"Yeah, but we just can't wait!" With that Draco smiled and squeezed Ginny into a tight hug.

"Yes, well, I assume everything will be ready?

"Of course, headmaster."

"Very well. You may leave –oh, and congratulations!" Dumbledore dismissed them, his eyes twinkling. "Also," he called to them as they made to leave, "the head-boy room has been modified, and you are allowed to stay there for the remainder of school."

"Thank you headmaster!" Ginny gushed. They turned and walked out of his office. The two kissed and parted. Ginny walked back to her dormitory dreading what the others would say.

"Ginny Ginny Ginny Ginny Ginny Ginny!!!" She heard someone scream as she entered the dormitory. _Oh, great. It's already started._ She thought.

"Ginny! I can't believe you're engaged!!!" Hermione yelled, jumping up and down with excitement. Ginny looked at her strangely. "I'm so sorry for being a jerk earlier today!! I just can't believe you're engaged!!! Will you every forgive me?"

"Of course, of course." Ginny laughed at her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Gin!!" Harry yelled from across the room. "Even if he is a total git." He muttered darkly. Ginny looked over at Ron. He was staring raptly at the rug in from of him. She sighed –

"He will never forgive me, will he?" She asked sadly.

"Don't worry. I'll wear him down." Ginny looked at her, surprised. "Well, I am his girlfriend, aren't I?"

"WHAT!!!" Ginny screamed. "When did this happen?"

"I told you, didn't I?" Ginny shook her head. "Oh, I guess I was too abashed this morning. Yeah, well, we realized we liked each other last night. Now we're going out."

"YAY!!! It's about time!!!"

"yeah, I know. Ron's just so blind about stuff like that." Ginny laughed.

"Very true. Well, I gotta go to class. I have potions and I can't be late for that. Seeya later."

"Bye!!" Hermione screamed as Ginny raced out the door. She ran through the halls and downstairs until she reached the potions door. She stopped, opened the door calmly, and walked inside.

"Ms. Weasley! 10 points from Gryffindor!" Snape's icy voice cut through the air.

"What for!" She demanded.

"Running through the halls, Ms. Weasley, and another 5 for asking questions you don't need to know the answer of."

"I wasn't running!"

"You were running. It was quite apparent by your heavy breathing, and the whole class could hear you running down the hall." He shot her down quickly and harshly. "Now take your seat Ms. Weasley!" She trudged over to an empty seat, which happened to be next to Colin Creevey, and immediately tuned Snape out.

"Hey, Ginny. Congrats on getting engaged! Why Draco though?"

"Because I love him, Colin. He's my best friend. He's changed a lot since his father died during the summer."

"Really? Well, I'm happy for you. Mrs. Malfoy. Hmmm—that's so cool!!!" With that he turned his attention back to class.

Ginny walked into the Great Hall for lunch and smiled when she saw Draco waiting by the outside door with some sandwiches and chips. She walked over.

"Waiting for me?"

"No, actually. I'm waiting for Pansy." He saw her crestfallen look and laughed. "I'm just kidding. I really am waiting for you. Come on. Let's go out to the lake. I can't stand the Slytherins right now." They walked hand in hand slowly to their favorite rock by the lake. They sat near each other, since it was cold, and watched the giant squid propel itself across the lake.

"You know, Harry and Hermione are talking to me. They said they are sorry. They are really excited for us."

"Oh yeah? That's good. What about Ron?" He could tell by the look on her face that this was a touchy subject.

"He won't even acknowledge my existence. Draco, do you think the rest of my family's going to be like this?"

"Well, your brothers for sure, and maybe your dad for a little while, but I'm sure they'll get over it. My mum's perfectly fine about it, but she can't come to the wedding because of stuff going on at the house. It's being searched." Ginny turned so she could rest her head on his shoulder, and started crying.

"How can they do this to me? I love you so they should love you. That should be enough!"

"Ginny, you have to remember. My family hurt yours a lot. They aren't going to forget that quickly." He put his arms around her. "At least we have each other." They sat there for a while, until Draco looked down and realized she was asleep. Silently he called for his owl using the accio spell, and sent a note to Dumbledore saying she had fallen asleep, and had been through a lot. He also asked if they could have the afternoon off so she could sleep. Dumbledore sent back saying it was all right, they just had to catch up tomorrow. As he read this he realized his arm was beginning to fall asleep, but he didn't dare move it. She looked so perfect. She woke up an hour or two later and smiled when she saw he was sleeping also. _It's amazing just how much I love him. _She thought to herself. She remembered their first date to Hogsmeade. _ She had been so nervous, she felt like she was going to be sick. There's no way I can go out with a Malfoy. They're slimy, evil gits who should be flushed down a toilet. But nevertheless, she met him and it was the greatest day of her life. She knew then that she liked Draco, she just didn't know how much._

Draco stirred in his sleep, calling out her name.

"Draco, Draco, I'm right here, don't worry." He hugged her, whispering—

"Don't ever leave."

"I won't Draco." She whispered back and kissed him gently. He kissed her back and smiled as he felt her love for him.

"Come on, we've got the whole afternoon off. What are we going to do?" He asked her playfully.

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe sneak into Hogsmeade?" She grinned mischievously

"Not such a bad idea. Some butterbeer sounds really good right now." They walked through the castle and used the passage Harry had shown Ginny.

They returned a little later and he took her back to her dormitory. On his pillow lay a message. It read: Mr. Malfoy, something has come up, and professor Dumbledore has to leave the day after tomorrow. He will be gone for 1 month, so if you wish to get married before he leaves, it must be tomorrow night. Sorry for the inconvenience, and we await your return owl. Sincerely—

Prof. M. McGonagall

"That's just great!" yelled Draco after he read it to Ginny. "I have nothing except the dress and the tux!"

Ginny turned around from where she had been writing a note to her professor.

"It's alright. At least we'll be dressed for the occasion. I'm sending this note to McGonagall saying tomorrow's fine." Draco's gorgeous owl left out the window. "Come on, we should probably move our stuff to the head boy's room tonight." They both got up and began moving all their stuff into their future room.

The first words out of Ginny's mouth when she saw the room were:

"WOW!! This is amazing!!" And it truly was. A king sized bed lay in the middle, while two bed stands lay be the sides. There was a very large dresser with a mirror on top and a big fireplace with a nice fire roaring. They walked together into the bathroom and saw two sinks, a jet tub, and a shower.

"This is perfect" Draco exclaimed after they had inspected the room. "Dumbledore got it just right for us! I can't wait 'till we can be in here together."

"So you said you had the dress and tux ready, right?" Ginny questioned him.

"Yeah, that's right." He said suspiciously.

"Well, is there any way I could see it?"

"Of course! It is your wedding dress you know!!" They got up and Draco pulled something long and flowing out of his trunk.

"Oh, Draco!! It's gorgeous!!" The dress had little sequins across the front, and tiny white flowers covered the rest of the dress. The veil was very thick and soft. The train extended for what seemed like miles. "Now I want to see your tux." Reaching in again he pulled out a pitch black coat and pants with a snow white shirt. "Oh, Draco, this will look gorgeous against your hair!!" He smiled and hung them up in the closet.

"We wait to put these on until tomorrow."


End file.
